Quedate Conmigo DMHG
by kristuky
Summary: Este es el fic que keria poner antes, el otro que sale lo de naruto si se puede borrarlo esk yo no se...bueno espero que os guste este fic, dejen comentarios,a cepto buenos y malos jejej n.n


--- Bueno pues aqui os dejo un fic de Draco y Hermione, espero que os guste... ---

Detalles:  
Lo que ponga entres / son los pensamientos de los personajes  
Lo que ponga entre () son comentarios mios, vale...Bueno solo era eso...

Chapter 1

Era una mañana tranquila, cuando un niño de 7 años abria sus ojos mientras los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, se sento en la cama y se desperezó, se quito las sabanas y fue al salon a desayunar con sus padres, ese niño, era Draco Malfoy, un niño de cabellos rubios platinos y ojos grises como el mercurio, a veces era un niño muy feliz, como tantos otros, y a veces sentia tanta rabia hacia una sola persona que no sabia como hacerla callar, aquella persona era su padre, Lucius Malfoy, quien siempre discutia con su madre, pero nunca llego a cosas, como aquella mañana cuando Draco bajo al salon y lo encontro pegando a su madre ( no os enogeis por lo que voy a poner...) El muchacho se quedo alli estatico viendo como su padre golpeaga a su madre...Quiso correr, quiso llorar, quiso suplicarle que parara, pero a lo unico que acerto ha hacer fue ir corriendo hasta él y golpearlo en el brazo para que parara, su padre se giro hacia el y lo sujeto por los brazos tirandolo al suelo y lo unico que recordo antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue los gritos de su madre intentando separar a su padre de él y a él mismo gritandole que parara y notando un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo...

Entonces, Draco despertó y noto como el sudor caia por su frente hasta su barbilla, a su lado vio a Pansy quien lo miraba muy preocupada...  
- Draco, estas bien? n...no parabas de gritar y me asuste...- Dijo la chica mirandolo con cara de preocupación.  
- Tranquila Pansy, estoy bien...Solo fue una pesadilla...- Trago saliva y salio de su cama, se marcho al levabo y se mojo la cara con agua fria, ahora ya estaba todo bien, casi toda su rabia se habia esfumado, al ver a su padre en Azkaban, Cogio su capa y se marcho fuera de Hogwarts, necesitaba pensar...Llegó hasta el lago y alli se quedo mirando como amanecia...Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba otra vez en su casa...  
- Señorito, que hace usted aqui, deveria estar en la escuela...  
- Lo se, he venido a hacerle una visita rapida a mi madre...  
El elfo domestico se llevo las manos a la boca y vio como el chico desaparecia por una jardin seco, mustio...muerto...Llego hasta una lapida y se sento delate, de detras de su tunica saco unas flores y las cambio por unas que ya estaban secas...  
- Hola mamá, e vuelto para despedirme, se que hace una semana que e vuelto al coelgio, se me olvido despedirme asi que lo hago ahora- Draco noto como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- Mamá te extraño tanto...Hace semanas que padre esta en Azkaban, pudriendose, pagando por lo que izo, por lo que te izo...Ahora si tu, siguieras aqui, podriamos vivir en paz, pero el se encargo de arrebatarmelo todo...- Su voz se quebro y escupio todo el odio que sentia hacia su padre...- Te quiero mamá...Te prometo que vendre a verte más frecuentemente...- Tras decir eso, se acerco a la lapida y la besó, dejando en la tierra, las flores y volviendo al castillo, ando por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, cuando se choco con alguien, ambos callern al sueno y fueron inundados por una montaña de libros...  
- Oye mira por donde vas, estupido huron!- Dijo una castaña de ojos marrones, los cuales si las miradas matasen lo habrian hecho...  
- Yo...Yo lo siento, Granger, no estaba aqui...- Dijo el rubio mientras cogia unos cuantos librs que habia a su alrededor y se los devolvia- Lo siento...  
- La castaña se quedo totalmente confundida, de la boca de auqel muchacho, el cual la odiaba tanto coomo ella a el, no habia pronunciado ninmgun insulto, sino que le habia pedido perdon- / que le pasa a este/  
- Hermione! estas bien?  
- No creo que no, Harry, mira que cara se le a quedado- Dijo un pelirrojo que miraba la cara totalmente palida de Hermione- Que te dijo Malfoy?  
- Eso, haber si encim,a de haberte tirado los libros te a insultad...  
- No, no lo izo, sino que me pidio perdon- Dijo la muchacha aun sin creerselo.  
- Que?  
- Si chicos, el se acerco a mi y me dio los libros que se me habian caido...  
Ron y Harry se miraron un poco estrañados, desde cuando Draco actuaba asi? Encogiendose de brazs los tres amigos, siguieron su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, mas Hermione aun estaba algo confundida y seguia dandole vueltas al asunto...

Mientras, Draco aun no habia bajado a cenar, sus tripas rugian, ese sacudio la cabeza intentando quitarse aquello molestos recuerdos y bajo a cenar al fin...Cuando entro sus ojos sin pderlo evitar fueron a fijarse en una castañita que habia cambiado mucho durante estos ultimos años, ahora era toda una mujer, sus curvas estaban bien definidas y sus largas piernas podrian volver loco a cualquiera, aparto la mirada confundido y se sento al lado de su novia, quien le dio un beso y lo miro mas contenta...  
- Como estas, draco?  
- mejor, Pansy, gracias por preocuparte...  
A Pansy también le extraño que Draco fuera tan amable, pero ella sabia que cuando soñaba con su madre o algo referido a su infancia, siempre, se volvia mas vulnerable, mas facil de tratar, la comida siguio sin ningun problema más, después Draco se dirigio a la biblioteca y cuando fue a coger un libro que necesitaba para una clase, se topo con la mano de Hermione, noto el tacto de aquella mano tan suave, que consiguio probocarle un escalofrio, miro a la chica y le dijo:  
- Lo necesitas tu también?  
- Si, la profesora Mcgonagall me puso un trabajo sobre este libro...  
- Ah, veo, yo lo necesito para algo parcido, puesto que no lo podemos partir por la mitad, por que no lo miramos juntos?...  
- B...bueno esta bien, por mi no hay problema, pero no se si tu querras que una "sangre sucia" como yo se acerce a ti...  
- Granger, no provoques, vale, no tengo ganas de discutir, hoy no...- Y sin decir nada más, cogio el libro y se dirigio hacia una mesa, lo abrio y empezo a copiar en su cuaderno, Hermione incredula a lo que habia oido observo al chico por si habia alguna especie de trampa, entonces se dio cuenta que en ese verano habia cambiado mucho, su pelo habia crecido un poko y unos mechones rebledes caian por su frente, mientras que sus ojos grises permanecian imboviles, frios, distantes y...Triste? encima del pergamino, luego exploro su cuerpo con disimulación la verdad que se notaba el duro entrenamiento de quiddich, y tenia brazos musculosos aunque flacos...Asi, a siemple vista le parecia atractivo y todo.../ Pero hermione que dices! es Malfoy/ sacudio la cabeza y se centro en el libro mientras que Draco la observo un momento y sonrio con disimulación antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en el libro, tambien...Despues de pasarse, casi toda la tarde con el dichoso librito, por fin acabaron, cada uno su tarea y se marcharon...Draco cuando entro en su sala comun vio a Pansy hablar con sus amigas, este la saludo con la cabeza y subio a su cuarto, se tumbo en la cama y se puso a pensar...  
- / e de reconocer que, Granger a cambiado mucho durante este tiempo, esta muy bien formada y huele muy bien, también, jejeje lo malo que su forma de disimular a menguado, me di cuenta como me miraba mientras se sentaba a mi lado...La verdad que hoy e estado raro, no me sienta nada bien, recordar mi infancia...no.../ Se dio la vuelta y cerro los ojos...Mientras en la torre de Gryffindor una castaña se peinaba el cabello mientras oia hablar a Lavander su compañera de cuarto sobre Draco...  
- Segun me e enterado, siempre esta mas docil cuando recuerda a su madre por que esta deprimido o algo asi...  
- Como?- Dijo Hermione uniendose a la comversación...  
- Se ve que su madre murio cuando el era aun un crio a manos de su padre y aun no lo a superado o algo asi  
- La verdad es que si lo piensas, da pena- Dijo Ginny tumbandose en su cama- Draco solo es un chico mal entendido, al que nadie puede ver, por que todos lo odian...Yo creo que esta metido en un pozo de soledad y depresion por mucho que este con Pansy todas las noches...  
- Tiene razon, pero también el no se a dejado querrer...  
- / Porque tiene miedo...de quedarse solo otra vez... /- Hermione sacudio la cabeza y se tumbo en su cama- tieneis razon, pro nadie a hecho nada para intentar quererle o entenderle, bueno, buenas noches chicas- Sin mas Hermione cerro los ojos y se sumio en su mundo de los sueños...Mientras que un muchacho de pelo gris se retorcia en su cama, mientras las pesadillas acechaban su mente, sin dejarlo escapar y en todas salia una persona...Lucius Malfoy...

Continuara...  
--------------------

Espero que os halla gustado, decirme que os a parecido, acepto también criticas...


End file.
